Young Justice: A New Beginning
by I'm Crazy and I Like It
Summary: The Light was defeated 3 years ago but when a new evil arrives, new heroes do too. The fate of our world now lies in the hands of a new Team, hopefully they won't drop it. SYOC CLOSED
1. Prologue

**A/N** _Hello everyone, this is my second story for so if I make ANY mistakes pls notify me in a review or PM. This will be an SYOC, I need at least 8-10 heroes and villains. Keep in mind that this a next-gen for Young Justice and most of the Team is on the Justice League. The OC form and rules will be on my bio. This chapter is just a prologue. The story takes place 4 years after Wally West died. (May he Rest in Peace.)_

 _ **Summary: The Light has been defeated but when a new evil arrives, new heroes do too. The fate of our world now lies in the hands of a new Team, hopefully they won't drop it. (This will be a SYOC, form and rules are on my profile)**_

 _Watchtower_

 _April 2, 15:20 EST_

At a long table sits the Justice League waiting for the meeting to start. This week's meeting's topic was how to defeat their current enemy, The Sinister Society.

Aquaman, formerly known as Aqualad, starts the meeting. "League, according to recent reports Mad Hatter has made a new-"

"Her name is Zatanna," a familiar voice corrected.

A silence settles over the League as they stare at the sight of an old friend standing in the doorway.

One brave soul named Tigress was the first to talk,

"Well, Nightwing it's been a year since you last joined us for a meeting. I assume you have something to tell us?"

"I know how to defeat the Sinister Sisters." Nightwing replied, face still blank.

"Aaand that is..?", the Flash asked gesturing for him to continue.

"Bring back the Team."

As soon as he said this multiple cries of outrage were heard from the League. "Are you crazy? The last time we did that they all turned on us including Zatanna! In fact, forming a new Team is what got us into this mess!" cried Superboy in outrage.

"Which is why we need to fight fire with fire. A team of young heroes to fight a team of young villains," Nightwing replied, "Unless of course any of you have a better solution?" The following silence from the Justice League was the only answer he needed.

"And how do you propose we prevent a repeat of the last time we got new recruits?" questioned Aquaman.

A new voice piped up, "Last time we made the mistake of letting only one League member choose and train the recruits. This time we could all choose one or two recruits and take turns training the." Wonder Woman said hesitantly. Murmurs of agreement quickly followed her statement.

"Well then we'll take a vote. Whoever wants to 'submit' your own recruits and take turns training them say 'Aye'," said Aquaman in his Leader voice. A chorus of "Ayes" were soon heard, only one had not said their vote.

Everyone turned to Superman to see what he had to say. "Fine, aye," he reluctantly said.

"Well then it's good to have you back, Nightwing," Aquaman said with a smile and offered his hand to Nightwing.

"It's good to be back," he replied with a smile of his own. They shook hands and turned to the rest of the League who were discussing possible recruits with each other.

 _Unknown Location_

 _April 2, Unknown Time_

In a shadow filled room a young woman looked into what appeared to be a mirror. With a dark chuckle she said, "Oh yes, it's _very_ good to have you back."

 _ **A/N**_ _I'm sure you noticed that I changed some of their names since they're more grown up now, and all. (Aqualad- Aquaman, Kid Flash- Flash, Wonder Girl- Wonder Woman, Lagoon Boy- Lagoon Man, Batgirl- Bat Woman). Some of the old Justice League members are retired either because they're too old or they've settled down._

 _Justice League~_

 _-Aquaman, Wonder Woman, Flash, Lagoon Man, Bat Woman, Superman, Static, Blue Beetle, Rocket, Captain Marvel, Red Tornado, Bumblebee, Robin (the third),Beast Boy, Aquaman, and Guardian._

 _The Sinister Society~_

 _-Mad Hatter (Zatanna), Argent (French for silver), Blur, and Animalia._

 _(Argent, Blur, and Animalia are OCs of mine_ )

 _Why Zatanna_ _betrayed the Justice League and formed the Sinister Society will be revealed much later. Btw if any of you have any ideas or suggestions for the story, feel free to PM me. Any and all help is appreciated._


	2. Dark Side: We have Cookies!

"Come on, Blur! Think big! Imagine all the power you could have if you work for me!" Zatanna exclaimed with big hand gestures.

"Meh, not interested," Blur told her nonchalantly.

"Money?"

"Eh."

"How about fame and glory?"

"Booooring."

Zatanna frowned, sure she expected _some_ difficulty with convincing Blur to join the Dark side but she didn't think the hyperactive speedster with a large sweet tooth would be _this_ disinterested. Wait a minute, _**sweet tooth.**_ She grinned as she came up with an absolutely brilliant plan.

"We have cooookies," she said in a song voice.

A large and long gasp was heard from Blur. All of sudden Zatanna let her hand being snatched and shook at the speed of light.

"It's been a pleasure doing business with you, Mrs. Zatanna!" Blur exclaimed excitedly.

"Don't call me that, from now on the name's Mad Hatter," Zatanna, I mean Mad Hatter told her newest recruit.

 _ **A/N**_ _Readers meet my villain OC named Blur. Whether or not this will be her official introduction remains to be seen. Blur is_ _ **very**_ _impulsive and literally needs artificial sugar to survive. The only reason she isn't on the Justice League's side is because they haven't thought of simply promising her sugary junk foods in exchange of her alliance. She is Animalia's little sister (Animalia is 19, Blur is 15). This little intro was inspired by the whole Dark Side says they have cookies thing._

 _Oh and by the way you_ _ **can**_ _be *insert former Justice League member, villain, or former Young Justice member*'s child but keep in mind this story only takes place 4 years in the future. I won't accept OCs who are 14 years old and the son of (for example) Nightwing or something. He's only 23 years old and I'm pretty sure he didn't have kids when he was 9. If you want though if you want to do the teenage son/ daughter of someone they can be adopted._

 _Also do you guys want me to do more little stories like this? I will mainly use them to inform you, entertain you, and to answer questions. Good bye and have a lovely day!_


	3. Look who's back, back again

_**Warning: Chapter does include mentions of rape and torture. (Yay, I managed to sound serious!)**_

 _Belle Reve_

 _April 8, 18:28 CST_

In a bare room a young woman with royal purple hair, violet eyes, and bronzed skin was sitting in a chair with her hands in handcuffs. She was wearing an orange Belle Reve prison uniform and had a collar around her neck. In front of her was a man with some papers in his hands who was pacing.

"Let's see, Name: Wild Fire, was imprisoned for killing and torturing 23 men. Usually burned or cut the letters "WF" on their bodies, has attempted to escape 5 times, only managed to escape 2 times. Was rearrested both of those times. You have killed 6 guards total, no prisoners killed. Although you did try to strangle one prisoner on your first day. After your latest escape attempt instead of sentencing you to a life of prison you were instead given the death penalty. For your last meal, you had nothing. Any last words?"

After a moment of silence, Wild Fire finally looked up and said in a cheery voice, "No, do you?"

The man's eyes widened, "Call secur-" His sentence was cut off when she suddenly threw a flaming chair at him.

He looked up to see a collarless Wild Fire covered in purple flames from head to toe. She smirked, "Now I myself am not the religious type but I suggest you start praying to whatever god or goddess you believe in. Besides so far I've only killed 29 people and I need to make it even _somehow_."

And cue the screams of pain from that poor guard.

 _An empty warehouse in Los Angeles_

 _April 8, 18:31 PST_

In the center of the warehouse a sudden flame pops up before turning into Wild Fire. Her outfit had changed, now she was wearing a royal purple sleeveless bodysuit, dark purple knee high boots, dark purple elbow long gloves, and light purple leggings. Hands on her hips, she scanned the room for any signs of intruders. Once satisfied there were none she plopped down on the couch.

"Man, is it good to be back," she says lazily before stretching her arms and yawning.

"Well, good to see you came right on time."

She quickly turned her head towards the foreign voice. Coming from her left was Mad Hatter herself, with black hair and red eyes. She was wearing the the same costume as always, the only notable difference was that she had a black top hat with a red band and three playing cards under the band.

"Who are you?" Wild Fire inquired.

The woman chuckled, "Mad Hatter and don't worry I know everything about you already, Wild Fire."

She blinked in confusion, "How did you-?"

Mad Hatter as she had called herself smirked, "I like to do my research on the new recruits. For example, you lost your father when you were only 4 years old."

Wild Fire snorted, "So you know a little trivia about me. Big deal."

"Oh, that's not all I know. After your father's death your mother wouldn't even allow you to walk outside the house without a bodyguard accompanying you and even then she thought you were in too much danger. You grew up in a gilded cage and never had a single real friend.

So you turned to books, thinking that expanding your knowledge of the world would help you cope with the fact you would never be able to experience the outside world. You were wrong, if anything it did the opposite. You grew more and more hungry for the world outside, but you didn't want to risk your mother's anger.

Time passed, you became a teenager and with that became much more rebellious. You and your mother would fight at least once a day, it wasn't until you were 15 did things change."

Wild Fire's eyes widened, "Stop!"

Mad Hatter paid no heed and continued, "You went to a party in Gotham and you managed to sneak off. The only thing is that you were lost and Gotham is such a scary place. You bumped into a man…"

"Stop, just stop it!" By now Wild Fire was screaming.

"He then grabbed you, you could smell the alcohol on his breath, and he tried to rip off your clothes…"

"Stop, just stop already!" at this point she was crying and was kneeling on the floor.

"It was so painful, wasn't it? All you can remember is the pain and terror you felt."

Wild Fire put her hands over her ears in a desperate attempt to block out Mad Hatter's voice. Mad Hatter slowly approached her, kneeled down behind her, and placed a hand on her shoulder.

Whispering she said, "You pushed his face away, you tried to stop him. And he screamed, he screamed so loud. He collapsed and you looked, you looked at what you did to him. You had managed to burn his face so much he was nearly unrecognizable. So you ran, you ran as far as you could. You tried to get away, you ran and ran. You tried to escape it all, the pain, his screams, your mother, everything. You came to a dead end and cried. After so many years of isolation and tears, you had finally snapped, Evergreen Star. After that you tried to make sure the world knew your pain so you burned any man who had in your eyes committed a wrong. You took pleasure in their pain, yet in the end nothing could ever erase that night from your memory."

'Evergreen' placed her face in her hands, "I-I didn't mean to, I just wanted it to stop."

Mad Hatter rubbed Evergreen's back, and in a gentle tone said, "I know, I know. It's OK, you're safe now, he won't ever be able to hurt you again."

And in only less than 5 minutes, Mad Hatter had managed to turn a proud and confident woman to a broken and lost girl.

 _ **A/N**_ _Well, that wasn't dark at all! Meet Evergreen Star our resident sadist and rape victim. She is an OC of mine, I had honestly didn't originally intend to make her backstory so dark and messed up. So yeah, I'm back from the dead and for our next chapter we'll meet Noah! Who also has a sad backstory! And then after that we'll meet Airstrike aka Tyler Aether who will be a villain! Why am I putting so much exclamation points, I have no idea! Also keep in mind all the villains do have genuine reasons to turn evil and some of them as you can see are very sad._

 _Characters shall be introduced in this order:_

 _~Noah Oliver Alexander (Hero, Main)_

 _~Tyler Ryan Aether (Villain, Main)_

 _~Samantha Apollonian MacGyver (Hero, Main)_

 _~Eric Nico Hydra (Villain, Main)_

 _~Demetra Sophie Montgomery (Hero, Main)_

 _~Sakura Sato/Argent (Villain, Main)_

 _~Julius Forgo Shamry (Hero, Main)_

 _~Vladimir Rudolf Heinrich (Neutral, Supporting)_

 _~Acelet Horace Durand (Hero, Main)_

 _~Anna Taliona/Animalia (Villain, Main) and Lily Taliona/Blur (Villain, Main)_

 _~Minerva (Hero, Main, (Minerva unlike the others will not have an intro chapter, she will instead appear later in the story)_

 _Hope you have a nice day, and sorry for the wait!_


End file.
